Performance of certain classes of component devices is degraded by device temperature and/or changes in the device temperature. For example, the oscillating frequency of a crystal oscillator (XO) device or an oven controlled crystal oscillator (OCXO) device changes with temperature and may exceed a specified range required by a system application. As a result, manufacturers generally select a more expensive OCXO (e.g., constructed from Rubidium) to operate over outdoor temperature ranges (e.g., −40° C. to +65° C.). Alternatively, manufacturers may add a cover to the XO or OCXO for thermal insulation. However, a typical cover (e.g., a square or rectangular box) does not substantially reduce radiated heat loss. Although existing XO or OCXO covers may offer performance improvement, they do not bring performance to the same operating range of higher end OCXO devices designed to operate in cold outdoor environments.